


Snowy Day

by kuuki



Series: Snowy Days [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuuki/pseuds/kuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami can also fight with snowballs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you to Vii for the prompt that helped me survive the day at work. 
> 
> In memory of the winter I don't think I'll see this year.

Japanese winter wasn't at all like anything Kagami had ever experienced. For the first time in his whole life he could appreciate the slow falling of snow. He couldn't say he disliked it.  
Snow made everything around him sound and look delicate and fragile. Falling snow was beautiful. 

He decided to walk home alone, making full use of this moment of calm during the Winter Cup. It wasn't exactly stress, more like excitement, the kind of excitement he was always feeling before a good match. And tomorrow's match would be good, he knew it. Matches against Touou were always good, matches against Aomine were always good, no matter who won. 

The only regret he had about this snow is that he wouldn't be able to play a bit of basketball before heading home. Not that he was carrying a ball anyway, but there still was the hope of someone playing in his usual court so he could join.  
He didn't really take a detour, just happened to walk by and noticed the muffled sound of a ball against the snow. Kagami was hopeful, maybe he could play some for a bit. 

When he glanced at the court he wasn't even surprised to find Aomine playing there. There were only a few people crazy enough to go play outside with this weather. He probably even knew all of them.  
"Yo Aomine!" he greeted him, it was called having good manners and Kagami took great pride in his manners.  
"Kagami ..." he nodded in recognition. At least he didn't start challenging him right from the start, nor did he ignore him, Aomine seemed to be in a good mood.  
"You really shouldn't play. What if you caught a cold?"  
"Wouldn't you like that?", he didn't stop playing, punctuating his sentence with a dunk.  
Kagami sighed, "You know as well as I do that the match would be a lot less interesting without you."  
"Oh, what was that? A confession?" Aomine smirked and Kagami just shrugged "No. Facts."

No one talked for a while and you could only hear the ball against the snow covered concrete. Somehow, even watching Aomine play under the snow was calming.  
"Still, I think you should stop playing."  
"What are you doing there anyway?"

Kagami paused to think a little. What was he doing? Certainly not playing, not playing against Aomine at least, they would face each other tomorrow and, even if he would have jumped at the opportunity any other day, today was not the day to exhaust himself. He would die. They would kill him. Definitely.  
While Aomine kept on playing against imaginary opponents, probably himself, or me, thought Kagami, the redhead had an idea. 

Suddenly a white and cold ball hit Aomine's face and Kagami's laughter could be heard around the court. "What the hell do you think you're doing Bakagami?"  
"Bakagami?" he raiseed his eyebrow while another little ball hit Aomine. "Figured that I might pick up snowball fights as my new hobby"  
"Bastard"

The basketball was quickly forgotten as Aomine started showering Kagami with snowballs. Both were fast, both were agile and both had instincts good enough to make for a very interesting game.  
They didn't know how long it lasted, just that playing this kind of game was fun. It wasn't basketball, there were no winners or loosers in snowball fights. Both welcomed the truce between them before tomorrow's match. 

After an hour of intense fight, they were both panting lightly, alone under the snow and a bit too warm.  
"You really are going to catch a cold like that Aomine"  
"So are you."  
"I don't live very far from here. I was going home actually. I can lend you my shower and give you a hot chocolate."  
Aomine looked at him, wide-eyed and finally answered, "I guess I would like that"

They walked back to Kagami's appartment in silence. Admiring the snow falling on them and melting right away. 

Snow really made everything a lot more beautiful.


End file.
